


Dalla Russia con amore

by volleylover_09



Category: Men's Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M, Post Europeo 2015
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleylover_09/pseuds/volleylover_09
Summary: Stavolta era solo un ragazzo in viaggio per raggiungere un altro ragazzo.





	Dalla Russia con amore

**Author's Note:**

> Eccomi qua, dopo un'estate intera di silenzio. Avevo bisogno di riposo per raccogliere le idee, e poi il riposo si è trasformato in un ritiro forzato a causa di un dolore enorme che nemmeno una cosa bella come la scrittura poteva colmare. Chi bazzica su twitter sa che almeno lì c'è stato più spazio di manovra, tra le partite dell'Europeo e le foto che puntualmente mi strappavano un sorriso, ma ahimè di scrivere proprio non ce n'era la voglia.  
E infatti per finire questa storia c'ho messo tantissimo. Ora è qui e spero vi piacerà, betata come sempre dalla mia verbologa di figucia e socia, ms. sheswanderlust.  
Ringrazio tutti quelli che si sono avvicinati alle mie storie in quest'estate, siete tanti, e grazie per i meravigliosi commenti qui e su curious cat. I tempi di risposta sono quelli che sono, ma prima o poi faccio tutto.  
Per le licenze poetiche, vi lascio alle note alla fine.  
Ho scritto fin troppo...buona lettura ;)

Simone aveva smesso di dormire in aereo da quando erano cominciati i viaggi con la Trentino Volley e successivamente con la Nazionale. Invidiava Pippo che ogni volta gli si addormentava sulla spalla, perchè almeno riusciva a staccare la testa dal nervosismo per le partite in programma una volta atterrati. Eppure per lui era diventato impossibile chiudere gli occhi e riposarsi, tanta era l’adrenalina che lo pervadeva, la mente che non si fermava un attimo a riprovare gli schemi, a rivedersi al rallentatore le partite dell’avversario che avevano studiato. Si infilava le sue grandi cuffie e si chiudeva nel suo guscio fino all’atterraggio, quando avrebbe svegliato Lanza con una gomitata e gli avrebbe detto che gran compagno di viaggio si era dimostrato per l’ennesima volta.

Tuttavia quella volta non c’era nessuna partita all’orizzonte, da raggiungere in capo al mondo, né un’isola tropicale nel viaggio di famiglia che tanto attendeva da un’estate all’altra.

No, quella volta viaggiava da solo e leggero, senza il trolley sponsorizzato dalla Nazionale, senza le divise blu scure della Errea, nel modo più anonimo possibile.

Stavolta era solo un ragazzo in viaggio per raggiungere un altro ragazzo.

«Ecco a lei.»

Si voltò verso l’assistente di volo che gli stava porgendo il tè caldo che aveva ordinato poco prima e la ringraziò con un piccolo sorriso. Sorriso che gli rimase sulle labbra, notando che l’uomo sulla cinquantina che gli sedeva accanto si era già appisolato contro il finestrino. Proprio come faceva Pippo.

Lasciò che il calore del bicchiere di carta gli scaldasse le mani, mentre chiudeva gli occhi e cercava di rilassarsi contro il poggiatesta.

Quella tra lui e Ivan era una storia come tante o almeno era quello che Simone aveva continuato a ripetersi, da quando in Giappone si erano avvicinati fino a mettersi assieme, per poi affrontare un meraviglioso Europeo, nel mezzo a tutte le occhiate che erano state rivolte loro da compagni e non.

C’era stato sconcerto negli sguardi silenziosi dei familiari e nelle battute non troppo sottili del resto della squadra, cosa che aveva portato Simone a farsi tante domande e a ricevere altrettante risposte da Ivan, sempre puntuali e rassicuranti.

Poi, con grande sollievo di entrambi, erano diventati una notizia vecchia. Passato l’entusiasmo per le qualificazioni alle Olimpiadi di Rio, era cominciato il ritiro per l’Europeo e nessuno aveva più fatto pettegolezzi su Giannelli e Zaytsev improvvisamente inseparabili.

Poi la bolla, com’era destino che fosse, era scoppiata.

Giusto qualche giorno dopo quel bronzo conquistato con grande fatica e soddisfazione, Ivan aveva chiuso la valigia e, col passaporto in mano, aveva guardato Simone con aria triste e in parte colpevole, nonostante non fosse imputabile a lui l’inizio imminente del campionato russo e quindi il ritorno del giocatore alla Dinamo Mosca.

Da allora erano passati due mesi e la maggior parte delle sere trovavano il modo di vedersi su Skype, con una costanza a cui Lanza ancora guardava con sospetto. Simone aveva smesso di chiedersi per quanto tempo potesse bastare a Ivan –e anche a lui stesso- vedersi così, attraverso uno schermo, e aveva imparato a godersi quei momenti sporadici, le videochiamate, i messaggi ad orari impossibili, giorno per giorno.

Finchè Rado, dopo l’ultima partita dell’anno, aveva dato una manciata di giorni liberi, per le feste.

In spogliatoio non si faceva che parlare di cosa fosse successo all’allenatore più temuto d’Italia per fargli prendere quella decisione.

Tine l’aveva chiamata “gratifica natalizia” e aveva cercato di convincere chiunque del buon cuore di Stoytchev in quel frangente.

Matey l’aveva fissato a lungo con occhi sottili, per poi dichiarare che si trattava di un mero contentino per la disciplina militare a cui venivano sottoposti ogni giorno. Simone aveva scosso la testa, vedendo Pippo annuire convinto.

Si era stretto nelle spalle, quando Pippo gli aveva chiesto cosa ne pensasse, mentre si infilavano in macchina e accendevano subito il riscaldamento, avviandosi verso l’appartamento del palleggiatore, per la loro serata film.

Simone non sapeva se si trattasse di un regalo di Natale o se fosse un premio di consolazione che preannunciava allenamenti più duri al ritorno in palestra. Per lui era solo la possibilità di andare a Mosca da Ivan.

«Ma che stai facendo?»

Non appena posato il borsone nell’ingresso, Simone si era diretto a passo spedito verso il portatile, aprendolo e tamburellando le dita, mentre aspettava nervosamente che si accendesse e si connettesse a internet.

«Guarda che se stai cercando Frozen, io non lo riguardo per l’ennesim-»

Simone non l’aveva neppure ascoltato, intento a cercare un volo per il giorno successivo.

«Perchè sei sul sito dell’Alitalia? Ma vuoi andare da Ivan?»

Simone si era voltato verso di lui con un largo sorriso sulle labbra, che già preannunciava una richiesta che non sarebbe piaciuta all’altro.

Lanza infatti aveva colto subito l’antifona e inspirò profondamente.

«Che vuoi?» sbottò scuotendo la testa «Se devo coprirti, sappi che non dico cavolate ai tuoi eh, specialmente a tua sorella.»

Simone continuò a sorridere in maniera leggermente inquietante.

«Allora?» lo aveva pungolato Pippo, stanco della piega che quella conversazione stava prendendo.

«Mi presteresti la tua carta di credito?»

Quando Ivan aveva sentito suonare il proprio cellulare, l’aveva afferrato di sfuggita, sbloccandolo con una mano mentre con l’altra continuava a tenere in mano il joystick.

Accanto a lui un Holt più annoiato che agguerrito faceva del suo meglio per fare gol nel campo avversario. Era sempre Usa contro Italia, mai Russia. Con la Russia Ivan voleva aver a che fare il meno possibile.

Nel momento in cui gli era caduto l’occhio sul mittente del messaggio, Ivan aveva mollato definitivamente il joystick, aprendo con un sorriso la chat col palleggiatore.

Aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia alla foto che gli aveva mandato il compagno, dove capeggiava il nome di una compagnia aerea e un orario di arrivo. Aveva riletto più volte i dati del biglietto, mentre sotto si stavano accumulando sempre più faccine sorridenti mandate da Simone.

«Non giochiamo più? _That’s a relief._» aveva commentato il centrale americano seduto al suo fianco, chiudendo la partita, che nemmeno avrebbe voluto iniziare se non fosse stato costretto dall’altro.

Ivan si era voltato verso di lui con aria basita.

«Simone arriva domani.»

«_WHAT?_»

«Mi è sembrato contento» aveva esclamato Simone una volta chiusa la telefonata.

Pippo si era limitato a sospirare, per poi buttarsi a peso morto sul divano.

«Certo che è contento.» aveva commentato lo schiacciatore. «Domani farà finalmente sesso dopo mesi.»

Simone si era immobilizzato di colpo, sgranando gli occhi, mentre affondava nei cuscini di fianco all’altro.

«Cosa?»

Pippo si era tirato su coi gomiti, un’espressione maliziosa sulle labbra.

«Mi hai appena spillato quattrocento euro per andare dal tuo ragazzo e non vuoi farci nulla, seriamente?»

Simone aveva chinato lo sguardo, in pensiero. Non che non ci avesse mai riflettuto su, ma era arrivato alla conclusione che non poteva farsene un cruccio, altrimenti sarebbe impazzito a forza di arrovellarsi sulla questione.

«Non è che vado lì per quello, dai Pippo, uffa, ma perchè mi dici queste cose.» si era lamentato il palleggiatore, prima di venir stritolato da Lanza.

«Sto scherzando, Gian!» aveva cercato di convincerlo, senza mollare la presa attorno a lui «Lo so che ti manca.»

Simone aveva annuito, arrossendo, per poi cercare invano di liberarsi dalla morsa del compagno.

«Però una cosa devo dirtela, perchè sono il tuo migliore amico.» aveva ripreso Pippo in tono serio, con Simone che si quietava in attesa «Mi raccomando i preservativi.»

«PIPPOOOOOOOOO»

«Simone arriva domani.»

Holt aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo. «_I know_, l’hai già detto due volte.»

Ivan l’aveva ignorato, preferendo alzarsi dal divano e vagare per il salotto, cercando di capire in che stato fosse l’appartamento che condivideva con l’americano. In realtà era abbastanza in ordine, dal momento che pensava a tutto lui in quella casa. Lo sguardo era presto passato dal giaccone e la sacca dell’allenamento del pomeriggio buttati su una poltrona fino a Holt, con aria di rimprovero.

«Fai sparire quella roba, per favore.»

«_Yes, mom.»_

Ivan si era voltato per non far notare il suo sorriso. «Molto divertente, davvero.»

«_Yeah, I know, I’m super funny.»_

Lo schiacciatore si era avviato verso la poltrona e aveva afferrato il borsone e il cappotto incriminati, per poi raggiungere la porta della camera del compagno, aprirla e lanciare tutto dentro. Si era girato verso il centrale con un sorriso raggiante.

«Ecco fatto.»

Holt si era tirato su dal divano passandosi una mano tra i capelli e sbuffando. «_Oh come on! You’re a beast.»_

Ivan si era proteso in avanti in un mezzo inchino. «Ti ringrazio.»

Stava ancora sentendo l’americano borbottare contro di lui, quando si era accorto che nel frigo non vi era nulla di commestibile, non per Simone almeno. Si era chiesto se alle undici di sera ci fosse ancora qualche supermercato aperto.

«Ah mi sembra ovvio che tu debba trovarti un’altra sistemazione per i prossimi giorni.»

Si era scansato in tempo per schivare la scarpa che Holt si era appena tolto per lanciargli.

_«Unbelievable! You’re kickin’ me out.»_

Si era limitato a ridere, mentre si chinava e gli rilanciava la scarpa. «Puoi sempre chiedere a Matt se ti ospita.»

Max gli aveva scoccato un’occhiata gelida, facendogli subito capire di aver esagerato. _«Fuck you.»_

Ivan gli si era avvicinato con espressione colpevole e divertita allo stesso tempo e gli aveva messo una mano sulla spalla.

«Avanti, sono solo pochi giorni.» lo aveva supplicato quasi «Ti prego.»

Holt aveva chiuso gli occhi e si era passato una mano sul viso stanco. «Dovrai cucinare per me per sempre.»

Ivan aveva alzato un sopracciglio, mentre incrociava le braccia al petto. «Ma se già lo faccio...»

Il centrale aveva assottigliato gli occhi, ignorando le provocazioni del compagno di squadra.

«Allora, quando saremo di nuovo in squadra insieme...» aveva ricominciato per essere nuovamente interrotto dallo schiacciatore.

«Lo siamo adesso.» lo aveva pungolato Ivan, facendogli una giocosa linguaccia e prendendosi in risposta un pugno sulla spalla.

«_In the future, you know what I mean...»_ aveva puntualizzato Holt, sottintendendo decisioni che stavano per essere prese «...quando saremo di nuovo compagni di squadra, allora riscuoterò il mio debito.»

Ivan si era allontanato di qualche passo, le mani in alto come se non volesse avere nulla a che fare con le parole che Holt gli aveva rivolto.

«Guarda che non verrò mai a Modena.»

Era stato il turno di Holt di rivolgergli un sorriso sornione.

«_They all say so.» _aveva annunciato con aria cospiratoria «_They all say so, Ivan.»_

Nel corridoio che portava alla zona arrivi, Simone iniziò a sentirsi nervoso. Rallentò, fino a fermarsi, superato da qualche famiglia in vacanza sotto Natale e qualche uomo d’affari già col telefono in una mano e la valigetta nell’altra.

Si spostò di lato, iniziando a trafficare a sua volta col proprio cellulare, riattivando la connessione e trovando diversi messaggi di Pippo, a cui rispose sorridendo con qualche stupida emoji.

Inspirò a fondo, perdendo il conto dei chilometri fatti per raggiungere Ivan, mentre le domande che si faceva in testa diventavano ogni momento più pressanti.

Davvero aveva fatto piacere a Ivan quell’improvvisata? Non era stato fuori luogo? Forse a Ivan andava bene così la loro relazione a distanza ed era solo lui a sentire quella mancanza opprimente. Magari aveva sbagliato tutto.

Sospirò, a testa china, decidendosi ad uscire da quel corridoio, ora che tutti i passeggeri del suo volo se n’erano andati. Lentamente sbucò fuori e si guardò intorno, notando la presenza di Ivan poco lontano.

Una mano sprofondata nella tasca del lungo cappotto, un cappello di lana nera gli copriva il taglio di capelli a cui era abituato rendendolo appena meno riconoscibile. Agli occhi degli altri, magari, non certo a quelli di Simone.

Quando si accorse che lo schiacciatore stava facendo di tutto per fermare il sorriso che gli si stava aprendo sulle labbra, si disse che l’unica cosa di cui aveva voglia in quel momento era di volargli fra le braccia.

Dimentico dei dubbi di solo qualche minuto prima, chiuse le mani intorno agli spallacci dello zaino, allungando il passo. Schivò velocemente un passante che gli aveva tagliato la strada e sentì la risata di Ivan, contagiosa e allegra, e in due falcate si ritrovò davanti a lui.

Col respiro appena più veloce, si soffiò via dei capelli che gli erano scesi sulla fronte e si rivolse a Ivan, guardandolo come a imprimersi nella mente ogni dettaglio che gli sembrava cambiato in quei due mesi.

«Ciao.» quasi saltellò sul posto, l’entusiasmo ormai appena contenibile davanti agli occhi azzurri che finalmente erano a un palmo di distanza da lui.

«Vieni qui, ragazzino.»

Simone si sentì tirare in un lungo abbraccio e chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi completamente con la fiducia di chi sa che può mollare la presa e che sarà sempre sostenuto.

Lo strinse forte, le braccia sottili attorno al cappotto caldissimo che copriva il compagno, mentre si godeva il pizzicore della barba e il naso che premeva contro il suo collo.

Si staccarono malvolentieri, Simone sapeva di essere arrossito e quella convinzione lo portò a sorridere ancora, senza alcuna vergogna del cuore che si allargava alla presenza dello schiacciatore, del suo braccio che gli aveva circondato le spalle e lo stava guidando verso l’uscita.

«Ti ho preso una cosa.»

Simone si fermò, guardandolo stranito e accorgendosi solo in quel momento di una busta che Ivan aveva in mano. Occhieggiò all’interno e ridacchiò quando ne estrasse un colbacco di pelliccia bruna.

Lasciò che Ivan glielo sistemasse in testa con cura, godendosi la carezza che gli lasciò alla fine.

«Fuori ci sono meno dieci gradi.»

Simone doveva aver avuto un’espressione estremamente turbata da provocare in Ivan una lunga e sincera risata.

«Stai per caso ridendo di me?» si lamentò Simone tirandosi su la sciarpa con l’intenzione di non parlare più fino a che non fossero entrati in macchina.

Fuori l’atmosfera era a dir poco plumbea, ma il palleggiatore non vi fece caso, troppo impegnato a rallegrarsi della vicinanza di Ivan.

«Rido solo del fatto che sei cresciuto tra Bolzano e Trento e in questi giorni la temperatura che c’è qui ora comunque te la becchi quando entri e poi esci da allenamento.»

Simone si limitò a coprirsi ancora di più il viso con la sciarpa.

Appena Ivan aprì la porta dell’appartamento, una folata di caldo avvolse Simone e immediatamente cominciò a riprendere colore, scongelandosi.

Era un ambiente funzionale, seppur spartano, pareva che in Russia non facessero molto caso all’estetica. La porta d’ingresso dava in un soggiorno che comprendeva un piccolo cucinotto e ai lati opposti della stanza si aprivano due porte, che conducevano alle rispettive camere da letto, supponeva Simone.

«È strana questa casa.» fu il commento del palleggiatore, mentre si toglieva il colbacco e la sciarpa, poggiandoli sul tavolo del salotto. «E Max dov’è?»

Ivan sorrise, raggiungendolo dopo aver lasciato la valigia del compagno in un angolo ed essersi a sua volta tolto il cappotto. Lo aiutò a sfilarsi il giubbotto, chiedendosi quanti maglioni avesse indossato Simone data la sua debolezza nei confronti delle basse temperature.

Gli posò le mani all’altezza delle spalle, cominciando a sfregare su e giù, nel tentativo di riscaldarlo ancora.

Finalmente era lì, davanti a lui, in carne, ossa e occhi sorridenti.

«L’ho cacciato di casa.» rispose senza curarsi troppo dell’espressione sbigottita di Simone, per poi chinarsi appena e baciarlo.

L’aveva colto di sorpresa e Simone ci aveva messo un attimo a rispondere, scostandosi e mordendosi le labbra, per poi baciarlo di nuovo, appoggiandogli le mani sulle spalle larghe, facendosi più vicino.

Gli era mancato davvero tanto, il contatto fisico con Ivan, non poteva proprio negarlo. Pippo era solito prendersi gioco di lui, dicendogli che erano rimbalzati da un torneo all’altro, da un capo del mondo all’altro dal non aver avuto davvero tempo di stare insieme.

Non era del tutto vero. Simone aveva avuto tempo di scoprire quanto fosse bello dormire con qualcuno, una volta che si era abituato alla presenza dell’altro. Gli era piaciuto scoprire di non dargli fastidio se si allungava verso di lui ad abbracciarlo, se si svegliava la mattina appoggiato alla sua schiena o l’uno sopra all’altro nelle posizioni più scomode. Non importava, perchè finiva sempre per svegliarsi col sorriso.

Skype non era per nulla sufficiente, non copriva nemmeno un decimo del bisogno che aveva Simone di sentire l’altro accanto, di parlarci veramente, non attraverso una webcam che saltava a giorni alterni.

La cosa consolante, se non addirittura divertente, era il mandarsi e ricevere tante foto e messaggi in ogni momento libero della giornata, cose che strappavano a Simone più di un sorriso e a Lanza gli occhi al cielo.

«Sei ancora freddo.» esclamò Ivan, una volta che avevano ripreso fiato e gli aveva accarezzato il viso.

Simone negò con la testa. «Sto bene.»

Si avvicinò di nuovo per baciarlo una, due, tre volte sulle labbra, finendo poi per infilare il viso contro il suo collo e sentire la barba grattare contro la sua guancia, sorridendo.

«Se ti metti in camera sotto il piumone, ti faccio un tè, così ti riscaldi.»

Simone lo strinse più forte che poteva, prima di scivolare via dall’abbraccio e dirigersi verso una delle due porte.

«Quella è camera di Max, Simo.» ridacchiò Ivan, col solo motivo di farlo arrossire, mentre lo vedeva riattraversare la stanza e infilarsi dietro l’altra porta.

«Sono davvero contento, sai?»

Il braccio di Ivan lo circondava, intanto che con le dita gli accarezzava il collo del maglione e gli solleticava la pelle.

Simone soppresse un sorriso, nascondendo il viso nella tazza e prendendo l’ultimo sorso della bevanda che ormai si era intiepidita. Poi rialzò lo sguardo verso Ivan. «E di cosa?»

Lo schiacciatore scosse la testa facendo una smorfia e abbassandosi per dargli un leggero bacio sulla guancia.

«Mi è preso un colpo, quando ho letto il tuo messaggio.» esclamò Ivan, tornando a sistemarsi accanto a lui dopo avergli preso la tazza e averla poggiata sul comodino «Che sorpresa.»

Si godettero il silenzio per un po’, tranquilli nell’essere sdraiati uno a fianco all’altro.

Ivan sentì il respiro di Simone cambiare e si voltò, sorridendo all’espressione innocente e assonnata del palleggiatore. Lo sguardo vacuo, che sembrava ricordarsi a momenti di essere vigile. Lo strinse di più, voltandosi di fianco verso di lui e alzando appena su di loro l’orlo del piumone, fino a sentirlo raggomitolarglisi contro.

Quando Simone si svegliò, Ivan stava giusto rientrando nella stanza. Indossava i pantaloni della Dinamo Mosca e un maglione nero, eppure per Simone era più bello che mai.

Sbadigliò, scostando le coperte da sé e mettendosi seduto a gambe incrociate sul letto mentre Ivan si distendeva di traverso sopra le coperte.

«Ho dormito tanto?» chiese Simone passandosi una mano tra i capelli corti nel vano tentativo di renderli di nuovo presentabili.

«Un paio d’ore.» sorrise Ivan, allungando una mano verso di lui.

Simone sospirò, prendendo la mano e giocando con le sue dita, prima di sentire la presa stringersi e vedere Ivan che si tirava su.

«Sto preparando da mangiare, vieni di là?»

Il palleggiatore gli rispose districandosi definitivamente dalle coperte, per poi gattonare verso di lui e raggiungere la sua bocca. Ivan si lasciò volentieri cadere all’indietro, di nuovo sul letto, le mani che andavano subito sulla schiena di Simone, tenendolo sdraiato contro di sé.

Dopo qualche minuto Ivan si staccò, un sorriso malandrino sulle labbra osservando da vicino quelle rosse del compagno che respirava con affanno sopra di lui.

«Rimarrei volentieri qui, ma ho i fornelli accesi.» lo avvisò con un sopracciglio alzato «Se non ti importa di mangiare roba bruciacchiata, per me possiamo anche continuare.»

Simone si era già alzato e si era diretto verso la porta, ridendo, intanto che Ivan sbuffava, borbottando di essere stato appena preferito a del semplice cibo.

«Ma come fai a bere il caffè la sera?»

Gli occhi di Simone avevano seguito ogni movimento di Ivan da quando si era alzato al termine della cena e si era messo a preparare la caffettiera.

Ivan aggrottò le sopracciglia alla domanda.

«Poi riesci a dormire?» specificò Simone, piegando una gamba sotto l’altra, nel tentativo di fermare il dondolio nervoso che sempre lo coglieva quando non era in palestra o in campo.

Ivan scrollò le spalle, per poi lasciarsi andare a un sorriso rilassato.

«Tanto c’è Max che suona una sera sì e una sera sì, chi ha bisogno di dormire...» scosse la testa ridendo, seguito dal compagno.

A Simone piaceva vedere quell’espressione tranquilla negli occhi di Ivan. Non che fosse una rarità, quando si parlavano attraverso la webcam, ma certe sere era troppo stanco o nervoso anche solo per rispondere alle domande di Simone e allora il palleggiatore non gliene faceva, si limitava a raccontargli la sua giornata o l’ultima partita, mentre Ivan se ne stava sdraiato sul letto, il computer di fianco, e Simone poteva vedere solo il suo profilo.

In quel momento, i suoi occhi sorridevano, le linee d’espressione erano distese e Simone si disse che i dubbi che ogni tanto lo assalivano poteva definitivamente chiuderli in una scatola, metterla sotto al letto e non cercarla più.

Il discorso si spostò verso le montagne di Trento e la palla che non lasciava mai per troppo tempo le mani di Simone.

«Com’è che Rado vi ha dato dei giorni liberi?»

«Te ne stai lamentando?»

«Mai.»

Simone si passò una mano sul viso, nascondendovisi parzialmente e sorridendo alle dita di Ivan che si erano allungate oltre il tavolo ed erano andate a grattargli il collo. Si sporse verso la sua mano facendo ridere lo schiacciatore.

«Vieni qui, stiamo più comodi» dichiarò Ivan spostando la sedia di lato, cingendo col braccio il corpo di Simone una volta che con un po’ di vergogna si era spostato dalla sedia alle gambe del compagno.

Il palleggiatore aveva appena infilato il viso contro il suo maglione che sentì Ivan prenderlo sotto le gambe e alzarsi. Istintivamente si ancorò alle sue spalle, temendo di cadere.

«Che fai?» chiese in automatico, con l’imbarazzo che faceva da padrone.

«Meglio sul divano» rispose conciso Ivan, le gambe di Simone ormai agganciate ai suoi fianchi, come un koala.

Una volta sistemati, distesi l’uno sull’altro, Simone pensò che quel momento era meglio di qualsiasi altra cosa avesse mai sperimentato. Meglio di sua sorella che lo prendeva bonariamente in giro e lo faceva vergognare con gli amici, meglio del tennis con suo padre, meglio di un succo preso con Oreste al bar del PalaTrento qualche anno prima. Sorrise tra sé e sé, umettandosi le labbra. Il riscaldamento a coppie con Pippo era ancora la sua cosa preferita, ma Ivan non doveva necessariamente saperlo.

Alzò la testa, quando la mano di Ivan interruppe le carezze.

«Sai che Buto tutte le settimane mi manda un link perchè riveda le sue partite?»

Simone ridacchiò sommessamente, mentre si spostava su un fianco, per guardarlo raccontargli qualsiasi cosa gli fosse venuta in mente. A volte temeva di monopolizzare la conversazione e in realtà amava sentire Ivan aprirsi, anche fosse stato su cose apparentemente sciocche.

«Quindi oltre alle mie, ti vedi anche quelle di Perugia.» commentò Simone lasciandogli un breve bacio sulle labbra, senza riuscire a resistere a quella vicinanza.

Ivan annuì, l’aria improvvisamente seria.

«Che ne pensi di Perugia?»

Simone non fece in tempo a farsi venire qualche dubbio sulla sensatezza della domanda, che lasciò un sorriso stirargli le labbra.

«C’è Lele.» pigolò, parlando di capitan Birarelli, che l’aveva cresciuto a Trento assieme a Osmany «E Buto e Giovi...e vabbè, c’è Luciano.»

Ivan alzò appena un angolo della bocca. «Che hai da dire su Luciano?»

Simone sbatté le palpebre con incredulità e si scostò dall’abbraccio, tirandosi su a sedere.

«Che ho da dire?» fece una smorfia, prendendo fiato «È Luciano De Cecco, Ivan! È uno dei palleggiatori più forti al mondo, se non il più forte e a te sembra che non importi, ma come fai a non ammirarlo mentre fa quelle magie, ma le hai viste le sue mani...se riuscissi tra qualche anno ad avvicinarmi a quello che fa, sarei la persona più felice del mondo, Ivan.»

Si sentì il viso in fiamme per quella tirata che aveva appena buttato fuori e temette per un attimo che Ivan lo prendesse in giro, per quel suo parlare a macchinetta sulle cose che gli stavano particolarmente a cuore.

Invece lo vide sedersi davanti a lui in quello spazio angusto e guardarlo con serenità.

«E tu sei Simone Giannelli, uno dei palleggiatori più forti al mondo, se non il più forte e mi sembra proprio che tu non te ne renda conto.»

Simone abbassò lo sguardo, stringendo le labbra. «Dai, Ivan, non-»

«E tra un mese vengo a giocare a Perugia.»

Alzò il capo, interdetto. Ripassò mentalmente il calendario delle coppe europee.

«Ma con la Dinamo? Non mi ricordavo che aveste una partita a breve.» rispose sempre più confuso dallo sguardo di Ivan che si faceva appena appena divertito.

«No, non con la Dinamo.» replicò lo schiacciatore, leccandosi le labbra «Mi hanno offerto un contratto...e io ho detto di sì.»

Simone assimilò quell’informazione, eppure la voce dell’altro continuava a suonargli estranea, come se stesse parlando nella sua lingua natale.

«Non sto capendo.» sussurrò il palleggiatore, senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi di Ivan.

«Simo, torno in Italia.» confermò Ivan con un largo sorriso «Tra un mese torno.»

Si ritrovò boccheggiante, mentre stavolta le parole di Ivan avevano un senso ben definito e si ripetevano di seguito nella sua testa, come per non essere dimenticate.

«Torni in Italia.» ripeté, apparentemente ancora in trance, gli occhi sgranati e fissi davanti a lui.

«Sorpresa.» esclamò Ivan, prima che Simone gridasse un _oddio!_ strozzato e gli si lanciasse contro, facendo sì che cadessero dal divano, finendo per terra.

Ivan prese a ridere, con Simone sopra di lui che non la smetteva di baciarlo ovunque sul viso.

«Se fai così, mi infortuno prima di partire eh!»

Simone si staccò preoccupato, per poi ignorare la presa in giro e tornare a esprimere la sua gioia con un lungo bacio.

«Torni in Italia.» ripeté per la seconda volta.

Dirlo ad alta voce gli dava un’emozione inimmaginabile.

«Sei felice?»

Il palmo caldo della mano di Ivan gli carezzò la guancia e Simone chiuse gli occhi, godendosi il momento.

In fondo Ivan non aveva davvero bisogno di una risposta.

**Author's Note:**

> La storia che avete appena letto si basa su due grandi bugie.  
La prima è che Ivan ovviamente ha finito la stagione in Russia ed è stato annunciato a Perugia prima delle Olimpiadi, però mi serviva che tornasse prima, mica potevo lasciare i bimbi separati per così tanto tempo!  
Ma la balla più grande è Stoytchev che dà dei giorni liberi alla squadra. Quello credo che sia proprio fuori dal mondo. XD


End file.
